


Curiosity killed the cat...and satisfaction brought her back!

by LissaBear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Catdick, F/F, Fluff and Angst, nb!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Blake peeled back a layer and revealed she was a faunus, she's struggling to share a even deeper secret with her new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the cat...and satisfaction brought her back!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading RWBY fics for a while and finally decided to try my hand at it!

The beginnings of nightfall crept over the turrets and spires of Beacon, a shattered moon casting things in a stark light. It was under this waning glow that Blake found herself, forehead pressed against the cooling window pane of the team's dorm, fighting a losing battle with herself. Blake hated having hard conversations, they historically hadn't gone in her favor. Even if coming out as faunus had gone over well with her teammates, how would they receive the truth that Blake was trans? It's something which the White Fang taught her to bury away and which she has only begun to come to terms with since she escaped the terrorist organization and was accepted at Beacon.

Her cat ears involuntarily twitched, betraying her nervousness, she couldn't stand to lose her whole world again. A gentle, warm hand on her shoulder told her that her fiery girlfriend, one Yang Xiao Long, was shooting her a deeply concerned look.

"Hey, I know you kinda have the " _morose loner_ " market cornered, but even someone as bullheaded as me can see you have something eating at you..."

"Yang, please..." Blake sighed, her dulled eyes avoiding her girlfriend's violet ones. "I want to tell you, to tell everybody, but I don't know how and I'm scared."

Silent tears began falling, flowing unabated as Yang wrapped her wonderful partner in a warm bear hug, doing the only thing she could to help the distraught fanus. After what felt like an eternity Blake finally found the resolve to look her girlfriend in the eye, wishing she could just make it all disappear. 

Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, Blake spoke. "Y-Yang, I know you and the team took my being a faunus in stride, but I have even more deeply hidden secrets and I can't handle lying to the most important people in my life, but I'm terrified that you'll reject me..." She broke down sobbing again, curled up into a tight ball.

Yang felt her heart tear in two, she wrapped her arms around Blake even more tightly and began gently stroking the hair between her cat ears.

"Oh Blake, I don't know what you've got on your mind, but I promise you that no matter what it is, I'm here for you as a friend, as a teammate, and most importantly as your girlfriend. I don't care what it is, good or bad, I want to know the rteal you."

The sobs slowly ebbed and gave way to a gentle rumbling purr the emanated from Blake, filling Yang with a happy warmth. Her wonderful girlfriend was an infinitely complex person with more dead ends, dark shadows, and dangerous skeletons in her closet than even she cared to admit; but none of that changed how the she made the brawler feel, she wanted to know everything.

"Okay Yang, I'm scared of this ruining our relationship, so bear with me..." Blake swallowed, but continued "I only started living as my true self a month before I started at Beacon and I've never come out to anyone, the White Fang only allowed me to present as male and didn't support my true gender. I'm trans..."

Blake was cut off by Yang as she tackled the faunus girl into a tight hug and tenderly kissed her all over. 

"Blake, thank you for trusting me such personal information, I was so worried that I'd have to literally help you hide bodies or escape assassins!" Yang shot her a brilliant grin, lighting up the room with it's brilliance and joy. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm here to help no matter what, and there's nothing better for a weary mind than starting off the day with a _Yang_!!! Eh?, Eh?"

The smack of Blake's facepalm was almost lost behind the uproarious laughter of the blonde brawler falling prey to her own joke.


End file.
